cercle_des_anciensfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Stockage
Construction Worgen_stock argentcrusadestage redbrigechapel humantwostory sidegate cornstackpatch transport_ scarlet_mones monestary Macro /run if test nul then SendChatMessage(".spellviskit 50342") test=2 else SendChatMessage(".unspellviskit 50342") test=nul end Morph Base: : - Version Cauchemar : 66682 - Version Troll : 66683 - Version Worgen : 66685 - Version NightElf : 66686 - Version Light : 66687 - Version Bleu : 66688 - Version Tauren : 66693 Rochepatte: - Version Verte / Yeux Jaunes : 66696 - Version Verte / Yeux Bleus : 66697 - Version Orange / Yeux Bleus : 66698 - Version Violette : 66699 Avatar d'Ursol: - Version Verte : 66705 - Version Bleu : 66704 - Version Violette : 66706 - Version Rouge : 66707 Cauchemar: - Version Bleu : 66719 - Version Marron : 66718 - Version Verte : 66717 - Version Rouge : 66716 Gardien de la Clairière: - Version Marron : 66721 - Version Bleu : 66720 - Version Rouge : 66722 - Version Blanche : 66723 Base: - Version Trolle : 66779 - Version Tauren : 66777 - Version NightElf : 66780 - Version Worgen : 66778 - Version Panthère : 66775 - Version Bleu : 66776 - Version Light : 66781 Fantôme de la Matriarche: - Version Bleu : 66782 - Version Verte : 66783 - Version Violette : 66784 - Version Rouge : 66785 Fureur de la Nature: - Version Bois / Vert : 66787 - Version Bois / Cyan : 66786 - Version Bois / Orange : 66788 - Version Bois / Blanc : 66789 Traqueur Primordial: - Version Verte : 66790 - Version Orange : 66791 - Version Violette : 66792 - Version Blanche : 66793 Incarnation du Cauchemar: - Version Violette : 66794 - Version Bleu : 66795 - Version Rouge : 66796 - Version Rosé : 66797 Esprit de la Lune: - Version Marron : 69834 - Version Noire : 69835 - Version Blanche : 69833 - Version Grise : 69832 - Version Blanche : 74269- Version Marron Claire : 74270- Version Noire : 74271- Version Marron : 74272 Forme ours haut-roc: - 80591 : noir- 80592 : marron- 80593 : gris foncé- 80594 : gris clair- 80595 : marron clair Forme chat haut-roc: - 80596 : bleu sombre- 80597 : marron- 80598 : marron cornes noires- 80599 : gris cornes grises- 80600 : gris cornes marrons Forme de voyage haut-roc: - 81440 : élan Forme de vol haut-roc: - 81439 : aigle Morph 2 *Démon : 69237 *Terre foudroyée : 69253 *Tombeau gangréné : 69265 *Plume enchantée : 69488 *Rune mogu sol : 69555 *Rune Nordique : 69560 *Pierre gangrénée : 69636 *Elementaire du Vide cool : 69705 *Livre Vide : 69715 *Elementaire de Lave : 69827 *PNJ Sacrenuit : 69961 *Livre Gangrénée : 67190 *Méca Gangréné : 67200 *Dragon Cauchemar : 67240 *Vrykul d'Acier : 67349 *Cube KT : 67796 *PNJ Elite Sacrenuit : 67967 *Ours stylé : 69853 *Corbeau stylé : 67030 *Tigre stylé : 67228 *Corbeau vert stylé : 67469 *DH 1 : 67183 *DH 2 : 67368 *DH 3 : 67673 *DH 4 : 70372 *DH 5 : 73033 *DH 6 : 65675 *DH 7 : 65951 *DH 8 : 66877 *DH 9 : 66899 *Vrykul femme nue : 68925 68928 *DH Tank : 68960 *DH tank male : 65309 *Corbeau Cauchemar : 69099 *Nathrezim : 69246 *Dh skin : 70670 *Cristal azur : 70741 *Bulle gangrevide : 72116 *Chronometre : 72125 *Livre sympa : 72171 *Seigneur des Abimes : 72701 *Feu : 72731 *Saccageur : 73331 *Tigre fantome : 73023 *Chiot : 73093 *Ours druide : 66073 *Corbeau bleu : 65258 *Conjurateur skin : 65865 *Insecte démon : 65923 *Créature dragon : 65937 *Bouclier magique bulle : 66030 *Seigneur des Abimes Elite : 66065 *Satyre stylé : 66106 *Naga verte : 66380 *Naga blanche : 66397 *DH tank Elite : 66406 *Tigre fantome : 66537 *DH Elite : 66610 *Loup Foudre : 66845 *Sphère de Foudre : 66804 Morph 3 *DTA tentacule : 80035 / 83773 / 83793 / 84347 *Bateau : 80039 *Liche Troll : 80047 / 83371 *Squelette Troll : 80056 *Insecte Aquir : 80077 *Draeneï déformé : 80096 *Shivan armurée : 80099 *Génie Troll : 80186 / 80351 *Cristal 80272 *Fleur spectre : 80277 *Zandalari gold : 80293 *Alien DTA : 80300 *Slim indigo : 80316 *Manteau stylé : 80339 *Armure Gnome : 80352 *Loup léon : 80395 *Insecte bulle : 80457 *Forme décharnée (félin.) : 80499 *Avion chelou : 80510 *Druide Haut-Roc : 80591 *Manteau manche courte : 80735 / 70767 *Coffre : 80772 *Orbe de Chi : 80776 *Couronne Light : 80784 *Drustvar treant : 80803 *Voodoo Blood : 80852 *Corbeau : 80962 / 81076 *Boule de Sang : 81077 *Tentacule avec Vide : 81197 *Cage : 81285 *Meca-bombe : 81304 / 82057 *Boule de Titan : 81327 / 81399 *Troll de Foudre : 81367 / 81643 *Sang rouge DTA : 81388 / 83176 *Forme Vol Haut-Roc : 81439 *Grimoire volant : 81477 *Créature DTA : 81527 *Illidari Chelou : 81573 *Squelette Gnome : 81664 / 83929 / 84316 *Chevaux KT : 81692 *Chien Troll : 81772 *EDS Chelou : 81830 *Epaule : 81837 *Hozen pour perso' : 81844 *Cheval d4rk : 81875 / 82934 *Abeille noire : 81972 *Forme raptor Druide Troll : 82130 / 84119 *Set Orc : 82180 *Set moine marron : 82259 *Morph racial : 82371 / 82411 *Flétri intéressant : 82496 *Zone d'énergie : 82503 *Set voleur : 82778 / 83011 / 83123 *Chimère : 82831 *Gnome avec lunettes : 82854 *Silhouette : 82859 / 84309 *Trollesse de Sang : 82864 / 82986 / 83917 *Grenouille géante : 82929 *Diablosaure : 82974 / 83320 *Sethrak blanc : 83500 *Serpent torsadé : 83573 *Homme-Champi rouge : 83589 *Braciosorus : 83624 *Forme Troll Volant : 83650 *Hozen avec ailes : 83687 *Robot avec du rouge : 83787 / 84130 *Crabe HD : 83870 *Tigre stylé : 83931 *K'Thir : 84083 *Créature G'hunn : 84156 / 84435 *Sphère du Vide : 84245 *Momie Zandalari :84264 *Bouquin : 84369 *Monture loup : 84469 *Ceinture avec plein de couteau : 84470 *Forme félin parlépine : 84471 *Chien : 84518 *Créature Conjurateur : 84529 *Druide Arbre : 37163 *Druide Epique Chat Troll : 43773 *Druide Ours Epique : 43756 *Druide épique Worgen : 43780 *Druide HR Ours : 80591 *Druide Zandalari Cat : 85194 *Druide Ours KT : 86785 *Druide Ours Zandalari : 86790 *.Elementaire lave géant :85241 Sorts Indispensable .spellviskit 69402 (Tenir son arme droite à l'envers ! Si vous dégainez à nouveau vous obtiendrez un glaive unique en fonction de l'arme choisie) .Spellviskit 72596 (Petite attaque stellaire).Spellviskit 72298 (Réunir de l'énergie stellaire).Spellviskit 72594 (Invoquer une étoile).Spellviskit 72761 (Infusé par la nature).Spellviskit 72873 (Canaliser avec des ronces).Spellviskit 72874 (Être étranglé par des ronces).spellviskit 88140 (Aura Zen + Éclairs).spellviskit 89449 (Visuel pour un soin lunaire).spellviskit 69953 (Souffle stellaire) Gangrené .spellviskit 68850 (Incantation démoniaque n.1).spellviskit 68961 (Rayon laser oculaire gangrené).spellviskit 69293 (Rune gangrenée).spellviskit 69117 (Charge de magie gangrenée dans la main droite conséquente).spellviskit 69630 (Présence malfaisante, évent/boss).spellviskit 69731 (Charge gangrenée).spellviskit 70086 (Souffle gangrené).spellviskit 70579 (Heurt terrestre/gangréné).spellviskit 70604 (Incantation démoniaque n.2).spellviskit 70609 (Incantation démoniaque n.3).spellviskit 70623 (Ondes gangrenées en spirale autour de vous).spellviskit 70629 (Incantation démoniaque n.5).spellviskit 70631 (Incantation démoniaque n.6).spellviskit 70635 (Gangre-immolation).spellviskit 70637 (Gangresouffle énervé).spellviskit 70751 (Appareil de capture de chasseur).spellviskit 70840 (Faire apparaître plusieurs cercles de runes gangrenées en hauteur).spellviskit 71006 (Enorme pointe gangrenée depuis le sol).spellviskit 71070 (Recouvert par des marques balèzes).spellviskit 71343 (Rayon oculaire gangrené).spellviskit 71509 (Énorme œil gangrené).spellviskit 71122 (Onde gangrenée avec fumée noire).spellviskit 71175 (Manteau de chasseur de démons).Spellviskit 72841 (Canaliser un portail gangrené).Spellviskit 72880 (Canalisation démoniaque).spellviskit 88099 (Incantation démoniaque n.7).spellviskit 89253 (Énorme météore gangrenée au dessus de votre te-tête).spellviskit 89282 (Un mécha-œil gangrené vous suit).spellviskit 89366 (Incantation démoniaque n.8).spellviskit 89372 (Manifestation gangrenée).spellviskit 89435 (Conjurer une barrière gangrenée éthérée).spellviskit 89461 (Effusion gangrenée) Nécromancie/Sang/Cauchemar .spellviskit 68863 (Cercle ensanglanté flottant).spellviskit 69105 (Incantation sanguinolente).spellviskit 69125 (Stigmate nécromantique sur le corps et légère aura rouge).spellviskit 69217 (Momification).spellviskit 69411 (Nova sanglante).spellviskit 69409 (Furoncle sanglant vénère).spellviskit 69673 (Explosion sanguinaire).spellviskit 69726 (Tempête sanglante et ossements).spellviskit 71293 (Trois os tournent autour de vous).spellviskit 71513 (Crâne épileptique au dessus de vous).spellviskit 71143 (Explosion du cauchemar) .Spellviskit 72099 (Canalisation sanguine).Spellviskit 72358 (Canalisation cauchemar).Spellviskit 72640 (Éclairs du cauchemar).Spellviskit 72819 (Cercle de foudres rouges).Spellviskit 72857 (Projeter des chauves souris) Lumière .spellviskit 6894 (Quatre égides radieux).spellviskit 69010 (Joli visuel lumière).spellviskit 69840 (Bouclier composé de lumière).spellviskit 70001 (Incantation lumineuse n.1).spellviskit 70016 (Rune lumineuse au sol).spellviskit 70065 (Tyrael).spellviskit 70123 (Nova de flammes sacrées).spellviskit 70209 (Lumière protectrice).spellviskit 70212 (Rage divine).spellviskit 70221/22/23 (Trois impacts lumineux sur le corps).spellviskit 70310 (Jolie aura sur le bras droit, pour bouclier).spellviskit 70424 (Nova sacrée).spellviskit 70480 (Flammes sacrées autour de vous) .spellviskit 70915 (Nova sacré numéro II).spellviskit 70919 (Infusion sacré).spellviskit 70951 (Bénédiction des rois sur les mains).spellviskit 70994 (Jugement divin).spellviskit 71072 (La lumière se manifeste autour de vous).spellviskit 71440 (Incantation lumineuse n.2).spellviskit 71547 (Canaliser de la foudre sacrée).spellviskit 71548 (Foudre sacrée sur vous).spellviskit 71550 + .spellviskit 71551 (Deuxième canalisation de foudre sacrée).spellviskit 71145 (Touché par la lumière).Spellviskit 71212 (Canalisation sacrée).Spellviskit 71463 (Manteau sacré + effusion).Spellviskit 72251 (Champion lumineux).Spellviskit 72252 (Déferlement de lumière).Spellviskit 72256 (Consécration).Spellviskit 72827 (Manteau sacrée).Spellviskit 72828 (Incantation lumineuse n.3).Spellviskit 72836 (Grosse brume sacrée).Spellviskit 72855 (Dôme de Velen).spellviskit 89714 (Gigantesque sphère de lumière).Spellviskit 72983 (Rayon aspirant la lumière).spellviskit 89208 (Luciole dorée autour de vous).spellviskit 89248 (Se matérialiser en feu follet sacré).spellviskit 89635 (Voile de lumière) Vide .spellviskit 69735 (Incantation du vide n.1) .spellviskit 68983 (Incantation du vide n.2).spellviskit 68984 (Incantation du vide n.3).spellviskit 69051 (Incantation du vide n.4).spellviskit 69728 (Souffle du vide).spellviskit 70023 (Grosse fissure au sol).spellviskit 70024 (Fumée obscure émanant de la cible).spellviskit 70181 (Déposer un nuage d'ombre sur sa lame).spellviskit 70227 (Demi-lune d'ombre).spellviskit 69051 (Incantation du vide n.5).spellviskit 70415 (Rune de vide lévitant au dessus).spellviskit 70421 (La même autour de votre buste).spellviskit 70431 (Danse du vide).spellviskit 69051 (Incantation du vide n.6).spellviskit 70713 (Manifestation du vide autour de vous).spellviskit 70714 (Nova qui l'accompagne).spellviskit 70797 (Présence mystique).spellviskit 70856 (Tourbillon du vide).spellviskit 70993 (Bulle du vide).spellviskit 7104 (Assaillis par des insectes videsques).spellviskit 71066 (Tempête du vide).spellviskit 71315 (Micro vortex).spellviskit 71691 (Un molosse du vide vient vous mordre).spellviskit 71991 (Canalisation du vide n.7).spellviskit 71121 (Impacté par le void).Spellviskit 71245 (Nova d'ombre).Spellviskit 71513 (Crâne d'ombre au dessus, HD).Spellviskit 72001 (Shade extrêmement sombre).Spellviskit 72310 (Chaos).Spellviskit 72417 (Rayon d'ombre répandant un brume obscure).Spellviskit 72595 (Créer une sphère de matière noire).spellviskit 88013 (Une comète sombre tombe à l'endroit sélectionné).spellviskit 89201 (Canalisation du vide n.8).spellviskit 89280 (Disparition d'ombre diff').spellviskit 89405 (Méga-Sphère d'Ombre) .spellviskit 89639 (Lames d'ombres) Terrestre .spellviskit 69135 (Multiples roches lévitant autour ).spellviskit 69211 (Invocation de pieux terrestre dans le sol, projectiles potentiels).spellviskit 69215 (Méga-Onde de choc terrestre).spellviskit 69249 (Canalisation Terrestre).spellviskit 70064 (Canaliser la roche, creuset autour du personnage & halo violet).spellviskit 71000 (Puissant Heurt Terrestre).spellviskit 71500 (Conséquences du Heurt Terrestre).Spellviskit 72250 (Frappe accompagné d'une onde de choc) Physique .spellviskit 68917 (Tempête de Lames).Spellviskit 72901 (Même Tempête plus grosse).spellviskit 68859 (Pluie de flèches).spellviskit 6909 (Choc terrestre léger).spellviskit 69257 + .spellviskit 69258 (macro) = Sneaky Shot façon Tarantino.spellviskit 69312 (Rendre votre arme éthérée).spellviskit 69941 (Effet visuel rouge combinable à une attaque corps à corps).spellviskit 70073 (Hurlement sanguinaire + debug anim 54) .spellviskit 70505 (Griffure félin rouge) .spellviskit 70641 (Effet de tourbillon bleuté).spellviskit 70676 (Fury du Berzerker).spellviskit 70795 (Effet bond héroïque).spellviskit 70893 (Torgnoles du berzerker).spellviskit 71010 (Disparition du voleur).spellviskit 71202 (Tempête de couteaux + couteaux dans le dos).spellviskit 71379 (Joli impact physique).spellviskit 71611 (Onde de choc héroïque).Spellviskit 71270 (Tempête de lames sanglantes).Spellviskit 71280 (Action de tirer avec bruit, animation et fumée).Spellviskit 71741 (Puissance de la Rage).Spellviskit 72372 (Transpercer frénétiquement (à voir avec d'autres anim).Spellviskit 72393 (Tenir une flèche sur son arc (marche avec tout les arcs, il faut juste dégainer).Spellviskit 72403 (Concentration martiale).Spellviskit 72591 (Estropier) Fun .spellviskit 69742 (Dédoublement de l'arme + agrandissement).spellviskit 69341 (Mettre en cage).spellviskit 69901 (Énormes sourcils + Canette kaja cola).spellviskit 69781 (Bambi Walk).spellviskit 70226 (Haha je suis Tim Burton).spellviskit 70061 (Tenir un jambon mamène).spellviskit 70515 (Lanterne de Thresh dans lol).spellviskit 70900 (Ecran Rouge) .spellviskit 71007 (Vous portez Thrall).spellviskit 71378 (C'est l'heure du dududududuel).spellviskit 71863 (Une paire d'ailes démoniaques jaune).spellviskit 71979 (Une paire d'ailes démniaques verte).spellviskit 71971 (Une paire d'ailes démniaques rouge).spellviskit 71990 (Vous êtes plus clair).spellviskit 71103 (Vaisseau qui explose).spellviskit 71192 (Protection Power's Rangers).Spellviskit 71441 (Tas d'or sous vos pieds).Spellviskit 72262 (Se battre avec une wyrm bleu).Spellviskit 72569 (Coup d'épaule à l'envers).Spellviskit 72853 (Deux serpents sur vos épaules).Spellviskit 72966 (Transformé en employé du voile d'hiver) Utilitaire,Posture & Objets .spellviskit 68840 (Tenir un plateau).spellviskit 68919 (Sceau de poissons).spellviskit 68962 (Position utilisable avec d'autres).spellviskit 69099 (Deux dés du voleur au sol (éphémères).spellviskit 69223 (Lance vorpale du cauchemar, cheaté).spellviskit 69253 (Frissébène dans le dos).spellviskit 69421 (Tenir un bock de bière de guerre).spellviskit 70410 (Tonneaux de bière HD).spellviskit 70455 (Camouflage).spellviskit 70572 (Tenir un poisson bleu).spellviskit 70671 (Porter une assiette de mana).spellviskit 70700 (Tenir un bâton de dynamite) = .spellviskit 70703 (Pour l'explosion qui va avec).spellviskit 70779 (Sur une caisse avec des rames).spellviskit 70981 (Ornement sur la tête supplémentaire pour Sancteforge, Sin'dorei..).spellviskit 71032 (Radeau stylé avec poissons).spellviskit 71391 (Masque osseux).spellviskit 71402 (Tenir deux guns + aura rouge).spellviskit 71403 (Tirer en toupille avec les mêmes gun).spellviskit 71450 (Armature de guerrier bras droit).spellviskit 7151 & .spellviskit 7152 (Étendard Ocre de l'Alliance et la Horde).spellviskit 7153 & .spellviskit 7154 (Étendard Vert de l'Alliance et de la Horde).spellviskit 71752 (Observer un cristal gangrené).Spellviskit 72005 (Prêt à se battre avec une ancre).Spellviskit 72006 (Monter l'ancre).Spellviskit 72028 (Mousquet de voleur dans le dos).Spellviskit 72571 (Trois Remparts d'Azzinoth).Spellviskit 72599 (Porter le Marteau de Sombrelune).Spellviskit 89258 (Marqueur Vert).Spellviskit 89259 (Marqueur Rouge).Spellviskit 89257 (Marqueur Jaune).Spellviskit 89256 (Marqueur Bleu).spellviskit 89328 (Détonation de fumée).spellviskit 89396 (Pioche HD & Animation de miner) Animkit 521 Bras écartés / Séparer une dispute (state) 557 Arme dans la main + air énervé (state) 577 Poings fermés, en garde (state) 589 Mains en l'air + assit (state) 613 Tenir un pistolet en l'air (state) 623 Manipuler arme de siège ? (state) 622 Tenir une torche en l'air 632 Animation de loot, upper (state) 645 Mains sur un chariot (state) 682 Emprisonné à genou 686 Se prend un coup et tombe mort 688 étranglement + fear 643 Tient quelque chose à tester avec une arme 645 Anim de monte + debout (Marchand comptoir ?) 646 Debout + tient des manettes ? 648 Anim de loot 651 Stand pose accéléré 653 Main sur la joue (elfe F) state 658 Dormir haut - déhanché bas (quenelle elfe f - stylé sur gobelin m) (state) 665 Etrangler 675 Mourir noyer 678 Couché + visé sniper Kearnan (state) 684 Se suspendre au dessus du vide (state) 687 Tenir arme derrière le dos (state) 689 Main en l'air 690 Course sur place 691 Humain tient quelque chose des deux mains 702 Premières frames de chaque danse 709 A genou + révérence (state) 722 Bander l'arc à genou 724 A genou, écoute qqch ? 725 Tenir une longue vue 747 Serrer la main (humain) 748 S'accrocher à quelque chose, pieds dans le vide 756 Rengainer/Dégainer lentement, dans le dos 757 Rengainer/Dégainer lentement, à la ceinture 764 Cruxifier state 765 A genou + sonné 779 Some scaryshit 781 DBZ 785 Tomber à la renverse state 795 Pose (Rend bien sur humain FE/MA) 825 Répondre au téléphonne ? (Sur nain "Passe sa main dans sa barbe) 842 Pose ultra longue (GET DOWN) 867 Mal au ventre humain / Désespoir Nain 870 Pointer du doigt (state) 872 Poings sérrés 892 Best /bras ever 897 Démarché énervé en se déplaçant (state) 911 Allongé différent 917 Pose statue 1 918 Pose statue 2 932 Pose statue 3 939 Coucou de la main (loop) 978 Etrangler debout 989 Prière / Poings, dépends du perso (state) 990 Dormir + peur mains visage 991 Main attachées dans le dos 995 Main levée (se tient à qqch) 1003 Assis, mains attachées dans le dos 1015 What the actual fuck ? 1041 Etranglé au sol 1062 S'accrocher à quelque chose, pied sur le sol 1088 Overdramatique 1095 Cry assit en boucle 1102 Worgen transforme oneshot 1265 Worgen transforme state 1106 Découpe quelque chose dans sa main (Humain) 1112 Tient quelque chose en main 1117 Main attachée dans le dos + l'air énervé 1130 Palper quelque chose .. ? 1139 Pose monture + standpose debout 1144 Flex sur un seul bras "Dégage." 1153 Coup à répétition (poing) 1182 Danse idiote 1193 levé la main 3 1220 Levé la main 4 1433 Main levée 5 1543 Main levées 6 + working 1574 Animation des mains de cri sans expression 1631 Main levée 7 1832 Main levée 8 2020 Main levée 9 1927 Baisser les mains lentement 1237 Levé les deux mains + tenir un tonneau 1222 Frappé à la porte oneshot 1281 redbull donne des ailes 1305 Sanic 1345 Sanic 2 1307 Pose + anim tête "Hm yeah... yeah.. yeah..." 1309 Beggar state à genou 1410 Couché malade 1320 Work à genou 1234 Hum... Break dance ? 1681 Frapper à la porte en continue (attendre) 1687 Coller des pains à genou 1809 Entrainement de moine 1864 I'm tired of your shit Daniel 1880 Animation /oui Seulement tête 1891 Pose de pêche 1907 Assis étrange 1910 Assit + main derrière la tête 1915 JUST WHAT THE HELL ? 1998 Etranglement à genou 2010 Accouder au comptoir 1923 praise the sun (humaine) 1821 Looks suspicious 2044 Torpille man 2055 Monté sa garde state 2101 Bruce Lee 2106 Attaché à un mur, tête en avant 2122 Anim de péche assit 2195 Laver la fênetre (All race) 2296 Clap pose Tenir qqch 2317 Regarder le sol avec dégout 2341 Carresser un animal (humaine) seconde main 2344 Lever main gauche (state) 2346 Levé main droite 2563 Cry assis state 2605 Mains en l'air 2885 Standpose normal + Jambe levée 3001 Hahahaha /bras 3033 Faire des abdos 3122 (Pour nain) Deux armes sur les épaules 3169 Incantation étrange 3229 Speak sans bouger les bras 3412 You got a point 3461 Etranglement pieds balant + main balante 3477 Beggar + autres anims 3483 Tenir une lance puis nod de la tête 3486 A genou beggar + yell au ralenti 3551 Roulade au ralenti (a voir avec l'anim gel) 3554 Fear holy head 3555 Dormir que tête 3573 Autre danse 3574 Peur (tête) 3575 Méditation que bras 3577 Roulade stop La tête dans les genoux 3595 Electrocuter 3608 Marche énervé 3640 Vol + yell 3695 Assis sans déplacement des bras 3746 A genou sans déplacement des bras 3805 Beggar que les bras 4057 Beggar + sleep 4092 /Bow Slow motion + state /bow 4098 Euh... crazyshit ? 4100 Stand bouclier front 4101 Prépare un coup (stop en milieu d'anim) Fin de l'anim 4129 Stand cri 4138 Méditation + agite la main gauche (canalise ?) 4142 Double salto avant et arrière 4149 Bourré à genou (sonné) 4168 A genou + agite les mains, posture de détresse ? 4180 Porte quelque chose 4191 Se suspend au dessus du vide des deux mains 4192 Torpilleman fixe 4220 Tient un fusil + à genou + arme dégainée 4221 Rustine Fusil prêt (Posture de bataille) 4222 Posture de moine prêt pour le combat 4228 Some Badass over here 4232 Posture longue vue + main levée 4237 Tête baissée 4252 Tendre la main 4260 Salto avant + anim de chute 4268 Anim course interrompue 4271 Allongé enchainé + débattre 4279 Marteler avec le pommeau en chaine 4288 /Salut + stop Fonctionne mal sur Nain F/H, Humain H, Marche très bien sur Draenei et Humaine) 4300 Rage + stop anim corps 4315 Work à genou 4317 Méditation debout (state) 4329 A genou + main dans le dos, enchainé (state) Fin de l'anim 4349 FUCK YEAH ! (Humain) 4368 Rustine fusil prêt + lévitation 4374 Dégainé arme (Humain) 4375 Levé le bouclier ou tenir une lance / drapeau main gauche (Cérémonie) 4377 Se tient une côte /rire state 4404 Allongé épée dans le torse ? (state) 4407 tient un pistolet state 4422 Boit en chaine (arme dégainée) 4441 Assit + hurle + main sur le torse (state) 4477 A genou + tendre la main (par dessus épaule de qqun d'autre ?) (state) 4494 Bander l'arc + ready fire Animation de tir (oneshot) 4497 Miner à genou (state) 4500 Animation loot (oneshot) 4510 Facepalm Draenei H / Téléphonne sur la plus part des autres races) (state) 4512 Canaliser (state) 4557 Tenir la gorge en marchant (En laisse ?) (Facepalm + anim marche sur Draenei H) (state) 4558 Tenir la gorge idle (state) 4568 Posture de combat ? (state) 4571 Too CoOl 4 U (Marche très bien sur ogre) (Humain = 100% troll) Sinon main derrière le cou/tête all race (state) 4600 Révérence Draenei H (+Humaine un peu) (state) 4613 Brandir bouclier + à genoux (state) 4660 Assit + pleurer en chaine (state) 4661 Assit + /beg en chaine (state) 4684 Assit + enchainé bis (state) 4713 Hôcher la tête (oneshot) 4717 Assit + tête basse (state) 4721 Etranglement debout (state) 4740 Horacio Les Experts (Facepalm humain) (state) 4757 Vise fusil + debout + arme dégainée (state) 4774 Posture de combat (state) 4804 En chute (sans doute une race avec qui ça passe bien) (state) 4834 Work + kung fu (state) 4836 Main en l'air bis (state) 4843 Etranglement classique (state) 4848 Tient un fusil d'une main, canalise de l'autre (state) 4877 Hold rifle classique (state) 4898 Couché + rire (stop) (state) 4904 Assit (chaise) + tend son arme (state) 4914 Animation de pousser un chariot de minerai (state) 4915 Assit + dormir (state) 4930 Au sol + arme dégainée (A combo avec anim gel ?) (state) 4940 A genou accoudé à quelque chose + dormir (state) 4961 Etranglement + Joy (state) 4964 /bonjour + à genou (state) 4968 What the fuck 2 4990 Cruxifier + debout (state) 4995 Déposer / tenir les armes idle (state) 4999 Etranglement + fear (state) 5005 Jouer du luth ou tendre une arme (servant?) (state) 5013 Pleurer tête only (state) 5017 A genoux + arme dégainée (state) 5055 Work + coucher (mécano ?) (state) 5080 Salto arrière (oneshot) 5083 Salto arrière + anim de chute (state) 5089 Canaliser à genoux (state) 5116 Plier sous le poids (oneshot) 5117 Donner un coup de lance (monture) (oneshot) 5141 Manutention ? Ingénieur ?? (state) 5231 Toquer à la porte sans interruption (state) 5353 A genoux + arme sur l'épaule (state) 5399 Coucher + speed anim (personnage malade ?) (state) 5452 A genoux + tendre l'arc (state) 5456 Accouder à quelque chose (state) 5476 Blesser contre un mur (state) 5480 Tient un volant / Carte (state) 5513 Crier en se tenant à quelque chose (Oneshot / state) 5515 /bras 2 (Orc) Examiner quelque chose (Nain) Se protéger / couvrir les yeux sur d'autres races. (state) 5516 Arme sur l'épaule + idle (state) 5584 Tourbillon + salto arrière slow motion (oneshot) 5642 A tester sur plusieurs race / Pointer direction ou tenir une bannière ou quelque chose (state) 5703 A l'agonie + tendre la main (state) 5840 Allongé sur le sol (state) 5975 Croise les armes vers le sol (state) 6135 A l'agonie + tendre la main 2 (state) 5936 A genoux + se protéger la tête ou position de prisonnier. (state) 5947 Bourré assit tente de se redresser (state) 5948 Bourré assit chaise, tente de se redresser (state) 5952 Roulade no interruption (state) 5974 Porter quelque chose (state) 5985 Position de tir depuis un angle (étrange) (state) 5997 Position d'arc / fusil sur monture (state) 5998 Arme gauche sur l'épaule (state) 6040 Ventre a terre quatre pattes (state) 6047 Couché au sol sur le dos (state) 6171 Ok-hand (state) 6212 Fixe son arme + assit (state) 6216 Main levé (state) 6226 Gobelin pensif (state) 6243 Tendre les bras (anim /beg) en étant debout (state) 6246 Prière humaine (state) 6248 Déposer les armes 2 (state) 6404 Déposer les armes 3 (state) 6302 Pointer l'arme + canaliser autre main (state) 6306 Poing levé + couper (state) 6310 Facepalm (state) 6313 Au garde à vous (state) 6361 Main derrière la tête (state) 6412 Mort différente + arme dégainées (Humain H) (state) 6413 Position combat arme à deux mains (state) 6421 Mal au crâne (humain/e principalement) (state) 6427 Brandir arme main droite + canaliser 6464 Posture statue (state) 6498 Ivre + se tient le cou ou la tête (state) 6528 Assit + endormi/sonné (state) 6535 Tendre arme sur monture 6581 Assit + anim /coucher 6588 Tendre un parchemin (Humain H) (state) 6609 Posture de combat bis (state) 6613 A genoux + anim /non (state) 6619 Assit confortablement ?? (state) 6659 Assit + léve la main (éléve d'une classe pr exemple) (state) 6726 Danse accélérée 6765 A l'agonie couché + pain (state) 6770 Work sur table (accoudé) + martelle arme dégainée (state) 6852 A genoux + tend quelque chose (state) 6856 Facepalm + main dans le dos (Humain H, Gnomes, EDN ... ) (state) 7095 Cruxifier 3 (state) 7118 Lire un document 3 ou inspecter quelque chose (state) 7177 Faire tourner son arme dans sa main (juste la main) (oneshot) 7187 Accoudé au bar (state) 7353 Se tenir la tête + sonné (state) 7397 Tenir quelque chose, bras largement écartés (state) 7513 A genoux + lire un document (state) 7523 S'incliner + à genou (state) 7580 Longue vue 2 (state) 7720 Monté de puissance OS/(state) 7747 Ruée / charge (state) 7748 Coup d'épaule (fin charge) (oneshot) 7860 Pose statue (state) 7908 Levée l'arme en l'air (cérémonie) + animation faciale (state) 7930 Animation marcher avec un bâton ? (state) 7935 Lever la main en guise de salut (state) 8096 Emprisonné menotter (state) 8099 Entraver quelqu'un (Humain H) (state) 8323 Boire + s'étrangler (oneshot) 9417 Pose mains mains à la taille (Humain H) (state) 9546 Idle monture arme dégainée (state) 8639 Charger arme en main (Aragorn) 8389 (state) 8656 Salto interrompu (tête en bas) 8656 (state) 8751 Emprisonné (bras tendu + pieds balant) 8751 (state) 9670 Coup de pistolet main gauche (oneshot) 9864 Pose combat / statue (state) 10059 Méditation + assit (state) 10077 Porter un plateau (state) 10212 Lévitation + harmonie (state) 10381 Lever le bouclier combat (state) 10619 Tient quelque chose (haut) des deux mains (state) 10692 A genoux désemparé (state) 10784 Lévitation + arme sur l'épaule idle (state) 10886 Arme dégainée monture idle (state) 10908 Brandir la lance draenei / orc / EDS H (state) 10907 Brandir la lance 2 draenei / orc / EDS H (state) 11000 Prier + bénédiction (state) 11002 A genou + retenu prisonnier par les bras (state) 11283 Gobelin adossé contre un mur (state) 11597 Lévitation + nouveau canalise (state) 11599 Lévitation + projection du sort (state) 11602 Monté en puissance + canalise (state) 11733 Blessé au combat à genou + arme dégainée (state) 11764 Sans doute tenir un micro 11765 Flex + tête d'idiot 11862 Mal de crâne (state) 12310 Mains dans le dos sans soupir (state) 12374 Canaliser depuis l'arme (state) 12475 Assit + arme au sol (humainH) (state) 12516 Mal au coeur (state) 12527 Lévitation + emprisonné au mur (state) 12563 Chaine au cou + désespoir (state) 12673 Enchainement de coups (voleur) (oneshot) 12678 Exécution voleur lente (oneshot) 12778 Nouveau Canalise + lévitation (state) 12791 Nouveau Canalise (state) 12826 Tenir quelque chose dans sa main (state) 12888 Main dans le dos + tend la main + /shy (state) 12894 Main dans le dos 3 statique (state) 13462 Une main dans le dos (state) 12901 Porter un instrument (state) 13007 Emprisonné / cruxifier + debout (state) 13078 Pose de combat / statue (state) 13113 Attitude Main sur le pommeau (arme) + talk (state) 13334 Coller une baffe 1 (oneshot) 13335 Coller une baffe 2 (oneshot) 13336 Jeter un sort (oneshot) 13685 Prendre en otage, arme sous le cou (state) 13848 Porte étendard + marche 13378 Nouvelle animation canalise chamane (oneshot) 12779 Nouveau Canalise + lévitation (state) 12780 Nouveau Canalise + lévitation (state) 12781 Nouveau Canalise + lévitation (state) 12782 Nouveau Canalise + lévitation (state) 13379 Nouvelle animation canalise chamane (oneshot) 13380 Nouvelle animation canalise chamane (oneshot) 13381 Nouvelle animation canalise chamane (oneshot)